LINE
by Renix05
Summary: Yotsuba Crusade is forever stuck in Igura, a sword he found of his late father the only possession he has left. Lost and determined to succeed he begins to work his way out of Igura, with the help of some shady characters along the way. contains "magic". DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

UPDATED!

Based in the world of Togainu No Chi, with characters from the original story that we all love mentioned or featuring and there's a heavy jump from LINE being a drug to a source of "magic" we'll call it.

Follows Yotsuba Crusade, 16 years of age and living in Igura. He quick to act and when it comes to his late father becomes very emotional, this isn't a sign of weakness he's a teenager longing for the emotional attachment always wanted from his father. One who died before Yotsuba could really remember him.

The fic will also jump to Yotsuba's father Zane, who has recently lost his wife – he is still recovering from her loss but is about as blood thirsty as his "friends" are.

* * *

Chapter 1

The bar held a musky clean feeling as the single man walked in; some of the inhabitants took a glance only to turn back once more in sudden surprise of the figure. The barman, who had seen many of these newcomers waltz through his doors even had to stare. The newcomer himself didn't flinch at the eyes that shot him mixed looks instead he slowly pulled off his light, black trench cloak, draped it over his arm and walked up to the bar.

"What can I get for these?"

He pulled out a collection of silver tags and placed them all on the table, 13 silver tags to be exact. The barman, bald and probably in his late thirties, continued to stare at the newcomer, he took a quick glance at the tags.

"What do want? This is enough to buy you two of my 40% LINE." Asked the barman

"I don't want LINE, I have no need for it."

Some of the inhabitants gave each other confusing glances, who wouldn't take LINE? It was the best thing you could buy to keep you alive and this guy said he didn't need it?

"You seem quite strong on that opinion kid," said the bartender. "but you need LINE to get through this place alive."

The newcomer nodded "I know everyone here takes it, everyone's basic stats increase they get faster and so killing each other is basically easier." he picked up a glass of water the older man placed on the bar for him "but there's no fun in playing the game that way." he added with a smile, drinking down the whole glass.

"Why are you here?" the bartender asked quickly. The newcomer smiled his smile once more, placing the glass down.

"Can't entrants come down here to keep away from the blood shed once in a while?"

"Well with the heavy rep you've got here, bloodshed is how you work."

The newcomer chuckled lightly.

"Most of it was caused by my father old man. He saw this place as one massive joke, and killing others made it even more entertaining for him. He was one sick bastard… in love with the blood and his psychopathic partner, me? I don't love anything, the only reason I fight like he does is to stay alive and because I need to live up to his expectations, I have to."

The bartender nodded in understanding, refilling the glass and placing it down in front of the newcomer.

"I never got your name kid" he said

"Yotsuba, Yotsuba Zane Crusade."

* * *

_**A dark haired man followed by a blond male walked silently down the cold street, their swords near their ready hands as they passed others their own age who glared at the two. **_

"_**I wanna kill somethin', the fuckin' twits wouldn't know what hit 'em" groaned the blond male to his partner. The two passed the majority of onlookers before the darker haired man spoke.**_

"_**Any more of our un-needed killing will bring the unwanted attention of the executioners. And I really can't be bothered to fight drugged up parasites." **_

"_**Wanna go annoy Arbirto?" asked the blond.**_

"_**Not now," the man looked towards the distance a smile crept on his lips. "But how about we have some payback on stealing our tags earlier?" his hand snaked round the hilt of his sword as he drew it. The red stained silver seemed to send out its own thirst, the blond smiled at the movement of his partner.**_

"_**I like the sound of that." The blond drew a cleaner sword licking the sharp blade with a flinch of hunger, lust and pure madness in his eyes.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yotsuba took another bite of the solid, glancing around at his surroundings as he walked down this new territory. A destroyed hospital stood on his left and what used to be an apartment block was now only a single story wreck on his right.

"He's been here before." Murmured Yotsuba as he glanced at the single skeletal body hung up by its neck on one of the hospital walls. He turned away from it trying to find something else that'll take is attention off it.

"Look! Its Crusade's son. Here sexy, sexy, sexy." Yotsuba rolled his eyes and turned to face the two larger, well known, heavily disliked executioners, one stared at him in amusement while the other seemed to care less.

"What do you two want?" questioned Yotsuba finishing off the solid. "Again."

The one who had spoken before smiled.

"Nothing at all, we were just wonderin' if your little sexuality genes had caught up with you and you were beginning to feel all alone."

"Just because my father was gay DOESN'T mean I will be too." Spat Yotsuba, his hand neared his sword. He hated these people.

"oooh you're getting feisty. I like that in my men." Taunted the executioner.

"Shut it Gunji, or ill cut you in half." Warned Yotsuba.

"ha! Come on then, try me with that thin thing you call a sword."

Yotsuba drew his sword from his back, holding the blade up above him. Kiriwar immediately stepped back,

"Leviathan, _Crusade's sword..._ Gunji be careful." Said Kiriwar.

"Leviathan?" Gunji burst into an unemotional fit of laughter, "that thing couldn't even hurt a rookie!"

Kiriwar shook his head continuing to step back from his partner.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Yotsuba smirked at the executioner's naivety.

_Idiot.._

"Get him out of my sight, Leviathan!" As Yotsuba swung the sword down to the hard ground beneath, a spiral of water formed around the blade twisting to form a small snake like dragon. As the blade made firm contact with the ground the serpent shattered, all was silent for a few seconds but was quickly broken as masses of water shot out from the ground from three holes in a triangular form. The serpent reappeared once more flying high into the sky, thick bolts of lightning formed around it all facing Gunji.

"Complete the storm" Yotsuba held the sword now in front of him pointing it at Gunji trapped between the water pillars, with the final words each individual bolt came crashing down on Gunji in a wave like formation each hitting its target, a mass of electricity and water crashed down on Gunji heavily injuring him and rendering him unconscious. The serpent shattered once more and white flower petals fell from where it was. Kiriwar, steadily walked through the water lined with the falling petals, he lifted up his comrade and slung him over his shoulder. Although the attack looked flashy and powerful, though it was mainly intended to stun.

"Why did you not kill him?" asked Kiriwar.

Yotsuba slid Leviathan back into its hold and looked at the executioner.

"My father never killed you, you were the most idiotic men he ever knew, not the strongest, but the most annoying, he felt like he should kill you but, he knew of the work that you do and what influence it has on the game as a whole so, he never did kill you, and neither will I." All lies but that didn't matter.

Kiriwar looked at the younger male in confusion but it quickly turned to a low smirk.

"You know," he turned away from Yotsuba who had quickly dug into another solid after he put Leviathan away. "In all the times we fought your father with you in his arms he seemed to be twice as powerful than he would be without you."

As Kiriwar walked off Yotsuba looked to the skeletal body he'd seen earlier.

* * *

_**The two men walked up to the dead ended alley way. Confusion written on the blond's face. **_

"_**This isn't right" said the darker haired one. He traced his hand over the wall.**_

"_**Another stupid trap?"**_

"_**No. there's a battle behind this, a private one"**_

_**The blond smiled.**_

"_**That hasn't stopped us before; we need to get to a neutral place before the tyke wakes up. And there's no way I'm gonna trace our steps back about an hour so we can walk another hour to get to that stupid bar." **_

"_**I agree with you on that Gulterio, for once." Said the darker haired one. He stepped away from the wall, bringing the 19 inch baby closer to his chest. **_

"_**Want me to hold him?" asked Gulterio.**_

"_**No."**_

_**Gulterio sighed and stepped back as his partner drew his sword.**_

"_**Burst and break." He muttered.**_

_**The sword glowed slightly and a water dragon appeared from the hilt flying around the blade in a spiral form and stopped at the end of the sword. It looked at the wall for a few seconds before raising its whole body and crashing with a surprising amount of force into the wall breaking it and showing the bloody battle behind to both of the men.**_

"_**This is... unexpected." **_

_**Before them stood the executioners Gunji and Kiriwar, both surrounded by blood, bodies of rookie entrants and destroyed weapons, the sight wasn't affecting the two. **_

"_**Ahh so the gay duo decided to have some fun with us, or have you finally decided to ask us to join you in one of your pleasure moments?" taunted Gunji, the whole of his bare torso was covered in blood, all of it not even his.**_

"_**Your nothing like Zane" said Gulterio. "You probably won't even know how to suck a dick." His last comment he added with a smirk. Gunji didn't know what to say, he glared at Gulterio with everything he had literally signing his own death warrant for the blond.**_

"_**Bastard..." he muttered.**_

_**Kiriwar placed a hand on his partner's shoulders.**_

"_**This was an ordered kill, not what you think it was." He explained, Zane nodded, covering the baby even more. Gunji noticed this.**_

"_**What you got there sexy? Look pretty small, and for you to be holdin' it so close, must be pretty important."**_

_**Gunji stalked near to the two only to be stopped by Zane's drawn sword pointing to his neck. His emerald eyes shone in warning, Gunji stopped dead.**_

"_**Hey, hey I just wanted to see what you've got there. I ain't gonna kill ya."**_

_**Zane stared at the blond, giving him a killing glare.**_

"_**It's my son." He answered to Gunji's highly noticeable curiosity. Both the executioners stared at Zane is shock. **_

"_**You brought a child into the game?" asked Kiriwar.**_

"_**YOU'R NOT GAY?" questioned Gunji a very confused and oddly enough a worried look on his face. Zane shrug his shoulders lowering his sword and putting it away.**_

"_**I prefer the term bisexual when commenting on my sexuality."**_

"_**You know, you could become an easy target with that child of yours." Said Kiriwar, ignoring Gunji's previous comment. Zane nodded in understanding.**_

"_**If I wasn't going to able to look after him I would've killed him when I found him by his mother." Said Zane.**_

_**Gulterio by this time had already passed the two executioners and walking down the street. In Zane's firm arms the baby began to awake it stiffened slightly and slowly began to reach out expecting a bottle of some sort to be in front of it.**_

"_**Damn," muttered Zane. "I'll get you something in a minute." Zane's attention quickly turned to the child as he hurried past the executioners and followed Gulterio. Gunji watched the father as he walked.**_

"_**He kinda suits the father image doesn't he? Even if he's a fuckin' bastard that makes more work for us."**_

'_The kids lucky, to know that he had a proper father...'_

_**Those were the word both the executioners thought but never would admit doing so.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the typical area of Igura, a dark blood filled alleyway surrounded by the broken buildings and structures that had been destroyed in the war. The smell that clung in the air was the same throughout the city, and here it was twice as bad. Stepping over a rotting body that the executioners had failed to clean up Yotsuba walked down the street, Leviathan would occasionally tap his back as he went, ensuring the fighter that it was still there, waiting to be used. An eagle flew over its call echoing easily through the dead streets, and continuing to do so till the bird disappeared from sight. Yotsuba continued to walk, staring at his feet, not even stopping as strangers called out to him, they could've been making their stupid jokes about his father or just picking for a fight, but he didn't care, he couldn't be bothered to deal with people weaker than himself.

He neared the exit to the game's city area and into the more remote scenic land, Igura had expanded its borders when there was a sudden influx of veterans joining it. Although intended to serveas more battleground space, the area was nothing more than empty plains mostly covered by endless clearings and forestry.

He walked up along a fallen tree covered from the sun by interlocking vines and branches by the still living vegetation. The air was damp and more relaxing than the one of the city but the foul rotting smells and traces of blood on the trees provided evidence against this peaceful area. Reaching a raised clearing, the ground broken by some sort of structure underneath the wet grass, Yotsuba continued only stopping in front of a small orchid plant that was still very small even after the fifteen years it had been there.

"Well, what do I do now? Cry in front of your grave or swear never to come here because of the humiliation you've given me?"

He drew Leviathan and placed it next to him as he sat in front of the flower, his fingers playing with the laces on his boots.

"You'd probably laugh if I asked you that in person, laugh and say 'just ignore them, they don't know what they're on about.'" He smiled to himself imagining his father doing that. "But, I don't know what to do anymore, this game, it never ends, I can't leave nor will I let myself die. What would you do?" he spoke only to the flower, part of him expecting an answer to his questions, maybe a sign from his father.

"What am I thinking, your dead, and when you die that's it, nothing happens." He stopped playing with his laces, emotions rising; he could feel the tears threatening to fall. "Why did you die father? I hate it here; you would've made it easier, got us out of here." He shook his head, disappointed in himself for crying, for the first time he could remember in thirteen years.

"Well, he's left that up to you kid."

Yotsuba immediately shot up; bring Leviathan with him pointing the end of it directly at the man behind him. The male didn't flinch at the move neither did he seem interested at the fact that Yotsuba could kill him with a single strike.

"Don't bother kid; I could take you down without you noticing." He said tapping the sword away from his neck, Yotsuba lowered it.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The man smiled at the question walking round Yotsuba to the grave.

"You know that, psychopathic, sex minded, blood loving bastard that your father used to hang around with?" he looked to Yotsuba. "That's me kid, the exact same guy but just fifteen years older."

Yotsuba was wide eyed in shock; the man in front of him was Gulterio, the guy his father used to make love too regularly. A source of anger exploded inside of him and swung his sword from right to left at Gulterio, who simply used his bare arm to stop the attack, Yotsuba stopped dead as the sword only cut a few centimetres into the mans skin.

"Don't be too surprised kid, Zane and I would always duel for laughs, he wanted to fight with me and in doing so I learned to be able to stop the full force of his attacks. In return we'd fuck till the sun rose once more." The memories of those moments played clearly through his head and he smirked at the pure enjoyment he got out of them.

"You're disgusting." Yotsuba spat turning away from the older man and began to walk away.

"He didn't leave you kid." Gulterio shouted out, realizing the teen's un-interest in him. "He was killed and you were left alive."

Yotsuba stopped again only tilting his head so he could hear the blond man clearly.

"What are you saying? My father no longer loved me so left me out in the streets to die-"

"Correction, your father was killed and you were left out in the streets to die." He turned to the teen, "I don't think you understand how much Crusade actually cared for you. He would never let you go, never let you out of his sight. We fought the executioners once, was surrounded by other entrants and through the whole battle Crusade protected you. He fed you everyday, even if it meant he couldn't feed himself, he fought to protect only you. I'm no expert on being a father but for someone who is willing to do that for a child, IS human. Crusade may have been called a monster, but the way he treated you was something none of us will ever see again."

Yotsuba took in every word Gulterio said, trying to find some reason for the man to be joking with his words, but the look on the older mans face, the way he spoke and stood, it had to be true. He wanted it to be true, that all this time his father wasn't some hell bent fighter; he wanted to know that his father was after all the only human in this game and he was just misunderstood by others. He wanted it to be so true.

"He loved you Crusade."

Yotsuba ran.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Five stood on the top of the old building, it was the only one that is standing more than thirteen stories after the war. Each man had their weapons drawn either leaning on them or just swinging them around out of pure habit. Zane and Gulterio stood on either side facing each other, sometimes they would exchange glances nodding to one person of the group a silent conversation happening between them, unfortunately the other men weren't as stupid as they thought.**_

"_**Care to share what you two are silently on about." Asked one of the men, he was sat in between of Zane and Gulterio his sword balancing only on its tip as he swung it around in circles, he wore a deep red cloak similar in style to Zane's, a black shirt, black pants and two holsters on his back. Zane chose to ignore the man as Gulterio spoke.**_

"_**Were just wonderin' which one of you strangers organised his stupid thin'. We've been here for about half an hour and nothin' has happened." He glanced around at the other two, smiling. "Anyone knows why only we have been called up 'ere?"**_

_**There was no answer, the man in red sighed swinging his sword in frustration. Zane shifted his arm accidentally causing his son to wake. **_

"_**Damn." He silently muttered. The baby began to whimper, an unimpressed look on its face suddenly turned to a very upset one as the child began to cry, Zane tried to calm the baby down knowing that it was hungry but unable to get it anything. The man in red groaned after a few minutes of listening to the distressed child's cries.**_

"_**Can't you shut that stupid thing up?"**_

"_**No." Zane quickly said. "shhhh, please calm down."**_

"_**Is the tyke hungry?" asked Gulterio his attention also on the baby.**_

"_**Yes. He won't go back to sleep until he gets fed something. And it'll take hours to go down this building to get him something and come back up." Zane cursed, feeling heavy guilt not being able to feed his child. He only had nine tags, enough for water and one lot of solid, he needed to stay here, the idea of being able to win the game and get out was a one in a life time opportunity and he hoped that it'll benefit his child. **_

_**Next to him on the right stood the other two fighters, neither had spoke since the group met up, one of them, the closet to Zane, watched the father quietly took the child away from the circle the group had subconsciously went into as they all first met. He also watched the man he quickly found out earlier was Gulterio cautiously watching his partner walk away. Something appeared in his head to help the father.**_

"_**What sort of food do you need?" The man asked Zane.**_

"_**Anything, he'll eat nearly anything." Zane pulled out his tags and threw them to the man. "just be quick." He added. The man nodded and suddenly he disappeared, a misted version of him zipped down the building and out before anyone realised he was actually gone.**_

"_**Super speed?" the man in red was astounded. He stopped the swinging of his sword and stood. "Well I thought I was the only one who was odd around here." He smirked. "I finally know why we've been brought here."**_

_**All eyes went to the man in red, un noticed to that the man had just returned giving Zane his water and a pack of solid, Zane thanked the man before looking back to the one in red.**_

"_**What do you mean?" Zane walked to his position before sitting back down and breaking up the solid in its packet.**_

"_**We all have different strengths and abilities and if we work together we could easily defeat Igura. However who ever brought us here wants us to kill each other until one stands. So, eliminating a problem to Arbitro." **_

_**Each man stood if they weren't already and suddenly pointed their weapons at the closet person near to them. Zane was the only one who stayed sat, breaking open the crushed pack and pouring the powdered solid into the bottled water, the baby heard this and stopped its crying reaching out to the now red looking water. Zane placed the sport like cap back on the bottle before feeding the hungry child in his arms.**_

"_**Why haven't you drawn? Are you happily awaiting death?" the one in red asked.**_

"_**I'm already protecting myself. And anyway there's nothing to be trying to kill each other for. As you said we can all work together and win Igura easily. We all have... odd abilities that allow us to easily survive a multitude of enemies attacking us." Zane looked up to the man. "I have an Ace and a King tag and my partner has a Jack so the only thing you're going to get from killing us is a guilty conscience from killing a father and our tags. Not very good for one of your own mental stature, am I right Surgine?"**_

_**Sugine stared at Zane swinging his sword to point towards him.**_

"_**How do you know my real name?"**_

"_**I didn't, my son did."**_

_**Now heavy confusion spread through the three new men, Zane nodded to Gulterio for the blond man to explain.**_

"_**Zane's son is able to read the minds of others, it's a random ability coz the tyke can't control it, Zane can hear him coz he his father and all. Zane's power is control over the elements, fire, earth, wind, lightning and water but he can only control one at any given time except lightning that has been tapped into his sword. Mine is not a power but a status, piss me off and your fucked." He smiled.**_

_**The speed powered man and the unknown one nodded, Sugine just snorted and raised his sword.**_

"_**Well it'll make this battle so much more interesting." He stepped back with one foot and crouched close to the ground, sword held behind him ready to swing.**_

"_**Don't be stupid Sugine!" the fully unknown teen shouted, this youngest of the group stepped forward towards Sugine a happy smile on his face. **_

"_**You should know, you may be able to beat all of us with pure strength but if I'm correct, which I normally am, you'll never be able to kill me and Zane without exhausting yourself."**_

_**Before the man in red noticed, the teen was behind him his gloved hand grabbed firmly around Sugine's sword. **_

"_**What the?" Sugine turned around making a heavy attempt to successfully swing his sword at the teen who easily dodged it stepping to the side. **_

"_**Woah. Another inch closer and I'd have a heavy wound there." The teen taunted. Sugine growled and attacked the teen once more, which was dodged again. **_

"_**Come on Sugine! I thought you'd be better than this!" the sound seemed to come from behind him but Sugine was too concentrated on the teen in front, only until a kick in the back sent Sugine forward onto his face, quite comically for Gulterio who burst out laughing.**_

"_**You fight like that and have no balance for a single kick? What a waste of time!" he couldn't stop laughing, even Zane who really wasn't paying attention began to chuckle.**_

_**Sugine looked up as two pairs of feet stepped upon either side of his head, looking up with his body still to the floor he saw two identical versions of the teen.**_

"_**Twins?" he questioned.**_

_**The teen shook his head.**_

"_**It's called an illusion, see?" one of the twins fazed and floated to the side becoming one with the actual teens body. "I created the illusion to believe that you were swinging your sword at me, so I was able to kick you from behind."**_

"_**How do I know you are the actual kid and not one of these illusions?" Sugine asked, standing up, bring his sword with him, to lean on it as he did earlier.**_

"_**Oh this is my real body, if it wasn't well… Zane would know, rite Zaney?"**_

"_**Huh? Well yeah it's the real you, who ever you are."**_

_Whats with the Zaney?__** He thought. **_

_**The teen stepped forward beside Sugine amazed that no one knew who he was; he was more than happy to proclaim himself though.**_

"_**Me? I'm Traine (pronounced "Terrain") Nagai my power is of illusion. I can also use many long ranged weapons because it my most preferred weapon!"**_

_**Zane sighed.**_

"_**You don't need to shout. I mean we just needed your name Traine."**_

"_**Oh well, now were happily on first name basis lets kill each other like Sugine said we would!"**_

_**No one moved, Gulterio and Zane couldn't be bothered and the others of the group waiting for someone to make a move. **_

"_**Isn't this kinda stupid? I mean none of us are going to move unless someone else does, and three of you know who the strongest is." Zane stood, putting the baby down on the flat rock he was previously on, he drew his sword lightning and water circling the blade as it was summoned. An amused face appeared on the father and his partner. "So we'll start it."**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yotsuba awoke feeling calm and cold, as he sat up slowly he noticed Leviathan up against a nearby rock he could feel it calling out to him, it wasn't one of fear for its wielder but one that told him.

_You're safe now._

Sitting up he looked around, his surrounding were quite, homey to say the least, a bed, a fully usable door, desk with a chair and light next to it, an unbroken window and along the walls were shelves full of food, water and weapons. He was going to stand up and have a closer look when a dry, seductive voice stopped him.

"Stay there, you won't want to suddenly faint and hit your head on something."

Yotsuba looked up to the door that was now open, and directly at the dirty blond haired man leaning against the door frame.

"Where am I Gulterio?" Yotsuba quickly asked. "What happened?"

"Under the estate of Arbitro, Zane built this place about 16 years ago, basically a safe area only we knew about." He walked over to Yotsuba and knelt down next to the younger male. He looked Yotsuba dead in the eyes. "You ran off, I chased after you, you got pissed, we fought, I won and knocked you out before you tried to knock my head off again.

I will let you out of this place alive but if you mention' this area to anyone, I will hunt you down and give you the most worst possible death you can ever think of. I may have been your fathers' partner but there are things here that if that bastard Arbitro finds out everyone in Igura will be killed. You hear me kid?"

Yotsuba nodded brain trying to figure out the details of the fight. Gulterio stood, walked over to the desk and picked up a fully loaded police issue gun and shoving it into a holster on his waist, reaching over to where Leviathan was leaned against the wall the blond picked up a long bladed katana. As Yotsuba stood ready to retrieve his weapon then all the memories came flashing back to him. He finally remembered why he hated the male in front of him.

"Pick up Levaithen," the man ordered throwing the blade to its rightful owner. "Coz when we get outside, you're gonna have to be ready in case those damn executioners are around.."

* * *

_**Zane and Sugine clashed swords, lightning flickering off the father's blade as the collision was made, both men stared into each others eyes determined to win their one on one fight.**_

"_**Your one hell of a fighter Zane, not something you can learn during our time in Igura, how did you learn to fight like this?" Sugine inquired smiling that cocky smirk he had on for the whole battle.**_

"_**It's none of your damn business!" Zane pushed against Sugine's sword making the man lose his balance and fall on to his back. Zane took this opportunity to throw his sword vertically down on the man, as the blade neared Sugine another appeared out of nowhere blocking Leviathan. Zane looked up to the user.**_

"_**Van?" **_

"_**Hey, saw the post in the bar and came to check it out, didn't think I'd see you here though." Zane smiled at the new comer. He raised his sword clipped it to his back walked over to pick up his child who was still quietly sleeping on the rock he was placed on; Van pulled his sword away sitting down next Sugine. "and when I come up here I find you trying to kill people, as always."**_

_**Zane smiled sitting down in front of Van, careful not to wake his child once more.**_

"_**I see the kids grown up a bit more," Van looks to Sugine next to him. ""Hey you alive?" Sugine growled to the lax man sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.**_

"_**Yeah I'm fine, why'd you save me anyway?"**_

_**Van sighed.**_

"_**Both you and Zane can put up a better fight, he was just playing with you and you weren't pulling out your full power. Simple as that."**_

_**Zane nodded, he then looked to where Gulterio, Traine and the un-named man were fighting, the blond haired using his standard katana, the man using fists and his speed and the teen was mixing between throwing knives and a crossbow.**_

"_**See, those three aren't pulling it all out either," stated Van "You're fighting because that's what you think you should do. But I all honesty there is a reason that we were asked to come up here."**_

_**Behind him, a single man stepped up onto the flat platform they were on, his hair a dirty blond, unclean jacket, shirt and jeans along with glasses gave the man a studious and odd look. The three men sitting down stared at the new comer.**_

"_**Oh I see that I was a little late than expected. Sorry about that."**_

_**The man walked over to the group on the floor smiling brushing off imaginary dirt that he had collected from his way to the top.**_

"_**Well I knew people would come but I never expected such a special odd bunch. Gulterio Hares a psychopath of sorts, Traine Nagai long distance killer, Fort Downes a heavy LINE user, Sugine Jaade military expert, Van Dann wielder of the poisonous metal phyexterian and my personal favourite, Zane Crusade, special force ops of the USA and now a father to the son of his wife, the beautiful-"**_

"_**Don't say her name." Zane warned.**_

"_**-Reika Dann."**_

"_**Don't say her name!" Zane picked up his sword and swung it to the unknown man only stopping as the blade only cut the skin on his neck.**_

"_**Don't you dare say her name to me!" Rage filled Zane as his mind seemed to fill up with long forgotten memories of his lost lover, her beautiful face, her long brown hair that would sway to the steps she took, her sky blue eyes; ones that would shine even in the dullest of lights, she was a fighter too just like he was, and they'd always stay together, their child was proof of their single spoken love. Only spoken as she breathed her dying words.**_

_**Traine, Fort and Gulterio had long since stopped fighting watching their strongest fighter stop a raged moment to kill. To see him shake and to rush to him as his sword falls from his hand, hit the floor with its owner falling to his knees. Zane pulled the baby closer to him, he buried into the dark cloth that was wrapped around its small form. **_

"_**I couldn't save her, no matter how hard I tried." He muttered.**_

_**Gulterio knelt next to him, nodding to Van to take the baby as Gulterio pulled the now teary eyed man to his chest.**_

"_**I couldn't save her, I COULDN'T EVEN SAVE THE ONE I LOVE!" he broke down into full tears grabbing onto Gulterio's shirt, forgetting that his child was no longer in his arms and now in the arms of his uncle, Van. The unknown man watched with slight interest but a sorry look in his eyes. **_

"_**I'm going to kill him," Zane murmured. "I'm going to kill Arbirto, the executioners, Il-re, everyone who made this stupid place... Reika." **_

_**He continued to cry, his tears soaking Gulterio's shirt, he didn't bother to stop, he knew he couldn't.**_

_**Releasing the pent up emotions of his unspoken love. Anger, frustration and despair seemed to fill up his heart that had long since been shattered like glass. Feelings came crashing down, memories replaying as if he was reliving them; he could hear her voice, when she spoke, when she sang, a beautiful melodic voice that would soothe his pains and worries. She was beautiful, a goddess to him, a long since destroyed part of his now blood filled soul.**_

"_**Interesting. BELIAS really pulled out the best this time didn't they? A little unstable though."**_

* * *

_**I still have yet to establish what or WHO Il-re is... lets just assume its a group of people for the time being. :D**_

_**R&R?**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey it's Gulterio, what's he doing here?"

"Is that Yotsuba? Crusades kid."

"Are they working together?"

The entrants of Igura stopped what they were doing when Gulterio and Yotsuba appeared out through the broken door of an old building. Their questions to each other were easily picked up by the older mans ears and he ignored them.

"They think we're working together, just like how I used to with Zane."

Yotsuba looked to his left where three other entrants where surrounding a younger one than themselves, they'd obviously were looking for an good tags on the younger teen, shame that Yotsuba could see he only had a King; a common face tag.

"Well we are for the minute aren't we?"

"No, you're just following me until I get you back into your known territory."

Yotusba was about to say that he didn't need the older mans help, he opened his mouth to speak but the loud singing of a non existent song and the sharp screech of three blades being dragged over metal alerted every Igura entrant and sent them running.

"About time they got here." Gulterio smiled, gently wrapping his fingers around his swords hilt.

Yotsuba looked straight ahead of him, down the darkening streets of the city to where two men were slowly walking up to them. He didn't need to ask how they were, the un-rhyming words of an improvised song and the screeching that had scared the other Igura entrants told him who they were.

"Executioners." Yotusba muttered.

"_Were singin' in the non existent rain, _

_Takin' in no existent pain._

_But fighting such a bore,_

_Especially in its all galore_

_Except when there's-" _

Gunji's song stopped abruptly as he couldn't think of anything to say. He strolled behind his partner Kiriwar, who had noticed Gulterio's piercing eyes on him.

"Hey, what could I say next Kiriwar?"

"How about 'its fun when I get killed by that annoying someone'." Answered Gulterio.

Gunji looked up to the man, a disgusted fake smile on his face.

"Oh its you. I thought you were dead along with the other lot that followed you and Crusade around."

"If I was dead, then I wouldn't be here now would I?"

"No I guess not."

The two men stared at each other. Bodies in positions to attack faces wielding a thirst for each other's necks. Kiriwar sighed and broke the silence.

"We're just returning to Arbirto, maybe you could get outta our sights before we decide to take your body back for him."

Gulterio smiled.

"My body? The only body will be yours when I kill both of you."

Gunji stepped forward to attack quickly, cursing the still smiling Gulterio, his movements was stopped by Kiriwar grabbing onto his shoulder firmly.

"Let go of me! That bastard deserves to be dead!" Gunji reasoned to his partner.

"Yes but didn't Arbirto say we weren't allowed to kill without reason?"

"He is an exception. His ally was Crusade who you might not remember killed every executioner except for us!"

Kiriwar didn't reply, his grip stayed strong until Gunji calmed down and shook his partner away. Gunji muttered another curse and stormed off, kicking a dead can as he went. Kiriwar spared a quick glance at Gulterio and walked passed the two following his partner.

"Arbirto always believed that you were alive. 'Nothing can kill a demon of Hell'"

Gulterio sneered at the enemy's words beginning to walk in the opposite direction. Yotsuba, unsure of Kiriwar's words followed Gulterio.

"What did he mean by that?" Yotsuba asked.

"By what?"

"'Nothing can kill a demon of Hell'"

"Nothin'."

"You're lying. There's a meaning to it. Kiriwar rarely speaks unless needed to or Gunji pisses him off."

Gulterio suddenly stopped, eyes looking at Yotsuba.

"How old are you?"

"16."

Gulterio smirked, head now turned to the dark street ahead of them.

"He was 16 when we first met."

Gulterio carried on walking, ignoring any questions or words said by Yotsuba. Yotsuba himself was highly confused and curious. The term 'Demon', when talking about a human, meant that the particular human had under gone a change, making them stronger, smarter and in some cases, immortal. Immortality was just a rumour but from the scene before him Yotsuba was beginning to wonder if this rumour was indeed real and if proof was right in front of him.

"Papa!" Gunji shouted through the highly decorated walls of Arbirto's castle. "We found that stupid cave! It's really dark and dirty, do we have to go down there again? I don't wanna have to get myself all dirty for no reason."

Gunji's question was merely answered by the chuckle of the castle's owner. Arbirto, dressed in his 'best' clothes walked down the white marble steps to his two executioners, his defiant smile and eyes showing his position to the two.

"Was there anything of use?" Arbirto asked.

"If a bunch of dead bodies and some dead language is 'useful'." Gunji answered.

Arbirto nodded to himself, deep in thought.

"We did see signs of recent use on the doors; someone has been going in and out frequently." Kiriwar mentioned his weapon slung over his shoulder.

"Were you able to find out why?"

Kiriwar shook his head.

"It's probably to do with something inside, we think that maybe some of the research of BELIAS was still intact even after we cleared the place out."

Arbirto nodded once more, looking away from the larger men in thought.

"Crusade was the only one who could've successfully moved the documents out, seeing as he was the only one I got to play with after we found their little hideout-" said Arbirto

"Ha! The pretty boy was begging to be freed, especially since you took his son from him!." Gunji interrupted.

"I do remember, such a beautiful form. Never the less it is impossible for anyone to know where the documents where after Crusade took them. All of Crusade's allies were killed by BELIAS."

Gunji and Kiriwar exchanged glances, the blond mentioning to his partner to do the revealing of the new news.

"About that Arbirto-" Kiriwar started.

Gulterio quietly lead Yotsuba back to the bar, familiar faces nodded to Yotsuaba's approach and eyed Gulterio as they neared the safe building.

"Right kid. I'm off." Gulterio announced. Yotsuba turned to the man and nodded.

"Thanks Gulterio. But I would've been able to get back here myself." Gulterio smirked.

"And what if you got attacked by some bastards who had nothing else to do but prey on young kids such as yourself."

"I'm not young." Yotsuba muttered.

Gulterio laughed, his voice sounded forced.

"You're not old enough to drive, smoke or drink kid. You're young." Gulterio placed a hand on Yotsuba's shoulder bending down so his eyes were on level with the teens.

"But regardless, you're just as beautiful as your father was."

Yotsuba had to repeat in his head what Gulterio said to him. He felt disgusted when his mind processed his words, but by that time Gulterio had already left. Walking away from him, hands deep in his pockets.

"Bastard." Yotsuba muttered before heading down into the bar.

Gulterio strolled away from the teen a smile on his face. He had said the words that had been his thoughts all day and he wasn't surprised that the kid didn't know how to react.

"You probably would've punched me if you heard me say that Crusade." He muttered. "Punched me and laughed. Shame I can't hear that laugh of yours."

* * *

"_**Gul.. what did I do wrong? Please tell me, what did I do wrong?"**_

"_**You did nothing-"**_

"_**Yes I did! I did everything wrong! I should never have done it, I should never have taken her to BELIAS!"**_

"_**BELIAS told you they'd protect her." Van said, "You couldn't have known."**_

_**Zane laughed, dark and cold, right hand reaching to Gulterios shoulder nails gripping to skin. **_

"_**But I did didn't I? That means I killer her, I lost her. I'm useless, a disgusting creature."**_

"_**No your not Zane you're"**_

"_**Beautiful? A good fuck? Don't lie to me Gul, that's all I am." His grip on Gulterio's shoulder became deathly tight. "I'll admit I enjoy it with you but.. It's my fault she's gone, my son forever without his mother. I've done that to him."**_

_**The stranger who had originally sent Zane's emotions off scale was watching each man in front of him intently. He was scanning them of weaknesses and strengths; he was tempted to believe that these men would make a very strong team and be able to defeat Il-re. His heart told him to believe this but his mind choose other wise, Traine was young and not as experienced as the others, Fort needed L.I.N.E and in heavy quantities to keep his power going, Sugine was temperamental at times and hated working with people stronger than him. Van had living metal running through him, his weaknesses were only those of extremes, however his laid back and 'don't care attitude' could lead to him deflecting over to Arbirto. Gulterio, he was powerful, but if he couldn't control it he would kill even his most trusted friends without realising and Zane, the child was one heavy weakness but also, Zane emotions heavily affect his powers, he could easily be broken and controlled by Arbirto, that wouldn't be good, especially since he is potentially the strongest.**_

"_**I have a proposal for you six." Said the stranger finally. Van, Sugine, Fort and Gulterio looked to him with questioning faces. "The reason I brought you up here wasn't to kill each other but for you to join together and defeat Il-re. I have studied each one of you and found you prefect for the job. Your abilities will let you combine powerful moves, your minds all think differently, your weaknesses are backed up by someone else in this team. I know how much you want to get out of here, and I'm willing to help you do this, if you fight for me."**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The bar still had its heavy musked scent even as Yostusba walked in. He sat at the bar, placing down 5 faceless tags ordering water for the next week. The barman smiled at him before taking out 6 large bottles from under the bar. Yotusba muttered a quick thanks putting the bottles away in the dark bag he carried around.

"I just heard you were talking to Gulterio Hares, not seen him for many years."

Yotsuba snorted.

"He's one sick bastard."

"Yeah but he's good at what he does, I mean being part of the Edeal Rebellion. He's one of the strongest Igura participants."

Yotsuba stopped. Looking to the bartender in confusion.

"Rebellion?"

The bartender faces became one of surprise; he placed his glass of some sort of vile drink down.

"You don't know? I thought Gulterio would've told you."

Yotsuba shook his head.

"He didn't tell me anything. Just said how good looking I was."

The bartender laughed.

"Well you do look exactly like your father so I'm not surprised. Never the less I'll tell you.

It started about 15 years ago, on top of the building that used to be the old hotel down south. It was brought together by the Russian Government Leader, Valdilan Kurts. He only allowed the top fighters to be in this rebellion, and there were six that cut the job."

"Six? That's a bit low for a rebellion." Said Yotsuba.

"Low yes, but these men combined would've easily taken down any large group of Igura entrants. Each man in this group had faced death many times and come back from the dark pits of it. Your father was the top. Gulterio at his side and the rest of them, Sugine, Traine, Fort and Van. They were the perfect team. They brought themselves to the top, fighting every single strong group and bringing them under their control. It was like conquering an empire that was broken into small countries. They had all gathered a full flush of tags. Each member of their group could challenge Il-re." his face suddenly dropped.

"What's wrong?" asked Yotsuba.

"They were going to challenge Il-re. I remember them being here, cheering, talking, really excited. It was the next day pretty quickly with them around. And on that day. Van, Fort, Sugine and Zane were killed their own team member, Traine."

"How?"

"Traine had an incredible skill of being able to create illusions, he was turned by Arbirto who promised him freedom and money. And so he killed his team. I thought Gulterio was dead until I just heard that he was alive."

"Crusade lived in that battle too you know."

Yotsuba's eyes and the barman's turned to an older man two stools down from them, he wore dark red and damaged clothes, ripped and torn. An old cap covered the top of his face and silver hair fell just above his shoulders, they could still see his brown eyes looked directly at them.

"What are you saying old man?" asked Yotsuba turning slightly to face him.

"Crusade didn't die in that battle. He managed to escape. If he died do you think you'd be here kid? Gulterio could never look after a kid; his mind is too damaged to have something so fragile. Crusade survived, that I'm sure of."

"If he survived, then how did he die?" inquired the barman.

"Crusade isn't dead. He's alive, living on in his son."

"Okay. What happened to his living body after the battle?" asked the barman

"How would I know? Gulterio was the last person to ever see Crusade, if you ask me. I think he and Crusade fought, Gulterio killed his partner in cold blood, he spared the son and left."

The barman laughed at the old man's words, shaking them off and getting back to his work. Yotsuba kept looking at the old man.

"Do you really believe that old man?" asked Yotsuba, knowing that something was stopping the man from speaking the truth.

"If I did, I wouldn't have sai-"

A huge bang emitted through the room and two teens about Yotsuba's age came crashing down the stairs into the bar, they groaned as they hit the floor uttering heavy curses. Other entrants in the bar drew weapons and quickly stood, Yotsuba sprang into action drawing Leviathan and racing up the stairs. The old man watched the teen leave staring down into his drink on the bar counter.

"You'd be proud of him. Where ever you are."

Outside entrants surrounded one person dressed in black. One entrant was cowering on the floor in front of this person begging for his life, the person's wide thick sword pointed at his chest. Yotsuba scowled at the other entrant's behaviour as they watched the young teen and this stranger, they stood there with their weapons drawn as if to attack the person but made no move to, instead they were slowly edging away from the stranger.

"What are you doing here?" shouted Yotsuba to the stranger. "He has no tags, nothing worth to fight him for, let alone kill him!"

The stranger side glanced at Yotsuba, ice blue eyes locking onto the hazel ones.

"I don't need a reason. Just seeing him makes me want to kill him. He's nothing but a waste of space and time."

"A waste?"

The stranger smirked.

"You have a problem with me? Child."

Yotsuba growled at the remark. Leviathan began to glow a blue haze, fire becoming alight on the swords hilt, the element didn't touch Yotsuba and began to fall down the sword till it reach the tip of the blade. The stranger eyed this curiously.

'_Elemental control? That sword must be Leviathan. I thought its owner was killed.'_

Yotsuba noticed the stranger's distraction and attacked, swinging his sword to hit the strangers left side. As he came closer to the stranger, his hand grabbed hold of Levaithen and pulled Yotsuba closer to him. Surprised, Yotsuba couldn't counter this unexpected move and was forced to stare into the deep blue eyes of the stranger.

"What's your name?"

Yotsuba struggled to get his sword out of the mans grasp, failing quickly.

"Yotsuba, Yotsuba Zane Crusade." He said realising that the man wasn't going to let go.

"A Crusade?" the stranger smiled, a sadist smile that made the hairs on the back of Yotsuba neck rise. Suddenly, the stranger let go of Leviathan and swung his own sword at Yotsuba.

'_Damn it.'_

Yotsuba was barely able to bring his sword up to defend the attack, being forced off his feet as the two weapons collided. The stranger swung his sword down on Yotsuba, not bothered as the teen defended against the weight of his giant sword. He brought the sword up over his head and swung it back down. Yotsuba blocked the attack still with his back to the floor.

"Who are you?" questioned Yotsuba, the enemy's sword less than a foot from his face.

"Wayfarer. Denzel Wayfarer ."

"Why are you here?"

Denzel frowned. To him it was obvious for why he was there, maybe Yotsuba didn't see it. He pulled his sword away from the teen and jumped back so they were now 4 metres apart, Yotsuba quickly got to his feet.

"Burn the enemies." Yotsuba muttered

Leviathan's fire became larger and engulfed the sword in its flame. The ground began to burn under Denzels feet and pillars of the exact same fire began to form in spirals. Denzel watched as each pillar grew to an immense height.

'_This kid knows his stuff.'_

"Melt him!" Yotsuba cried, spinning his sword in his hand.

The pillars of flame complied quickly crashing together crushing Denzel who was trapped inside. Yotsuba sighed in victory ; he didn't like the sickening feel that Denzel gave him. It was like seeing a part of him he had never witnessed, seeing someone who knew who he was, who knew everything about him that even Yotsuba didn't know. He stared at the pillars of fire, ignoring the 'wow's' and 'that's so cool' from fellow entrants.

"Nice try, Child."

The voice echoed through his head as he was sent flying off his feet and straight through the bricked wall of an untouched building. Yotsuba's vision became blurred and red, he turned himself around pushing the cold bricks way from him weakly to see the dark clothed Denzel walk up to him, unharmed and smiling, his massive sword in his firm grip, his cold blue eyes looking down on him.

"My turn."

Yotsuba's vision went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Yotsuba."

"Yotsuba."

A chuckle filled Yotsuba's ears, the voice that was calling out to him was soft and loving, and he recognised it, someone from his deep memories. He tried to open his eyes but they felt heavy and locked together. He couldn't move either; there was no taste in his mouth, no smell in his nose. The only senses were his hearing and touch, he felt weak and hopeless.

Someone walked up to him, close. He could feel the presence, but there was a cold deathly heat coming off this stranger. A hand touched Yotsuba's cheek, the touch was like ice but emotions fell into Yotsuba's mind like rain, mixed emotions of raw love and sorrow, the stranger moved closer another hand embracing Yotsuba's frozen body. Normally Yotsuba would've tried to pull away, screamed in his head for the stranger to let him go, but something of this stranger warmed his heart. He felt at peace in the arms around him, if he could move he would've buried his face into the stranger and cried his soul out, holding him like he would never feel his presence again if he let go. The shallow breathing of the stranger came from his left side and he felt a hand bringing his head closer to the stranger's chest. Realisation suddenly hit Yotsuba, the reason why he felt at home, the emotions surrounding his thoughts.

"Father."

The stranger gripped tighter, Yotsuba could feel him smile and unseen tears run down his face.

"I'm here."

"Father."

Without realising Yotsuba's body moved, arms wrapping around the larger frame of his fathers, his head buried in the black jacket, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

"Father, I can't see you" Yotsuba murmured, like a child speaking to his parent. In all truth, Yotsuba was now a child, innocent, weak and defenceless. Just wanting to be in the warm embrace of his father, to be able to see his father and be able to think, _Everything will be alright._

His father whispered in Yotsuba's ear, softly and like a prayer.

"Open your eyes then."

Hazel eyes fluttered open, he first saw the black jacket his father was wearing it was cut and torn, like he had been in a battle to his death but there was no blood, no red liquid dried or spilling from wounds. Yotsuba looked up, a tanned skinned neck and face. He pulled back and met angel jewelled eyes, spiked dark hair, the soft features of a handsome face, unscarred and smiling, he was finally looking into the face of his father, his own blood, the man who protected him, gave him life. Yotsuba was so happy, relieved, names for the emotions that swelled up inside of him he forgot, he gasped out in joy eyes shining.

"Father."

"It's me Yotsuba. I'm home."

Tears formed in the young teen's eyes he couldn't stop them as they clouded his vision, his tried to fight them back but failed when his father pulled him to him once more. Yotsuba suddenly cried out his heart and soul.

"Y..you have no idea.. I hate it here! you were the only thing, that I fought for..for your pride.. your dreams. F..father I need you...I don't know if I can keep going."

His father still had his hand on the back of Yotsuba's head holding his crying son close to him. He never wanted to let go, knowing what would happen if he did. If he could cry, he would've started many minutes ago; he had so desperately wanted to see his son to be able to say his name. To see him grown up, to see the child he loved so dearly.

"I love you. And, I'm so sorry."

Yotsuba's father let go of his son, lowering his arm to his side.

"You cannot yet reach me."

Yotsuba looked up to his father, the emerald eyes were set straight ahead of him, the torn clothes turned red and deep, bleeding wounds faded in on his skin. Yotusba stepped back, watching red eyed as his father tensed in pain and backed away. His father began to disappear, his lower legs going first. Yotsuba tried to move, and found himself once more frozen; he forgot how to speak words and his vision began to blacken. All he managed to say, scream to his father.

"Zane-!"

_Don't leave me..._

Yotsuba suddenly sat up and a sharp pain shot through his body, he groaned arms wrapped around his stomach. He looked around him and was relieved to be in the safety of the bar, the barman looked down to him from his seat and smiled lightly.

"Took a nasty hit to the head there. Luckily for you the executioners found you beaten to death by that guy in black and scared him off."

Yotsuba rubbed the back of his neck, stiff from the uncomfortable position he had been left in for god knows how long.

"The Executioners?"

"The guys who go round killing those without tags? Yeah, that's 'em." The barman smiled. "They said they couldn't just leave a pretty little teen like you all alone and dying on the streets."

Yotsuba rolled his eyes, it wasn't difficult to think of which of the annoying two had said that. Suddenly he realised that something was missing.

"Where's Leviathan?"

The Barman looked at him in confusion but quickly realised what Yotsuba was speaking about

"Oh, your sword right? I asked about that and I heard from some of the entrants who were watchin' that that guy in black took it from you as soon as you lost consciousness."

Yotsuba cursed silently and began to stand using the wall he was leaning against as support, pain laced through his arms which he grunted in response to. The barman smiled once more.

"Since that guy seems so tough I guess you'll need to form a team to be able to get your sword back."

"A team?" Yotsuba repeated.

"Yep, it's the only way you're goin' to get your sword back without havin' a high chance of committing suicide."

Yotsuba nodded in understanding.

"Where can I find a team then old man?"

The barman shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess you just got to ask around loads of people would be itching for a good fight, if you play to their better needs."

Yotsuba sighed. He pushed off the wall finding that he was now quite steady on his feet, he said a thanks to the barman and walked out, ignoring the hard stares and whispers as he went.

The dream of his father flash through his mind, for the first time he had seen the face of his father, the man everyone loved and hated, the once strongest man in Igura. He wasn't like what Yotsuba had imagined him to be, Yotsuba expected his father to be some buffed up guy covered in scars and all the sorts of things that link to a mentally unstable guy near death. But instead his father looked more like a model than a fighter, a soft featured face and glowing green eyes. He smiled at the thought of his father, how it had made him so happy to see him, he looked up to the dawning sky in thought and spotted an eagle soaring high above him in circles. He'd always wanted to fly, to be able to fly and get out of Igura. It'll be heaven, his heaven.

"I want those wings too." He said, before looking straight ahead of him and heading to the outskirts of the city.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

An hour had passed till he reached the familiar ground of the blood stained forest, evidence of a recent blood spilling fight was left of the trees and rotting vegetation as Yotsuba made his way trough the densely packed trees. He stopped suddenly, noticing something a miss, it was then he realised that he was missing his stolen leviathan which would always tap against his legs as he'd walk. Smiling at his slight stupidity he carried on, taking a more obstacle ridden path to his normal longer route.

He reached the risen clearing, noticing the orchid standing up tall, despise its small height. Yotsuba walked up to the flower, retracing his steps he had taken just days previously, and sat in front of the flower.

"Hi, father." He started, he would never lose the embarrassment of talking to the flower, but it gave him some little white hope. "I had a dream about you, like you were alive and was looking over me. I got to see your face; you looked so much different to what I thought you would be." Courage stirred in him, edging him on to keep talking. "I was so happy, even though it was a dream it felt like you were actually there. I can understand why Gulterio liked you, you're so.. lets say 'good-looking'? But I now know why everyone thinks I'm like you; we almost look exactly the same. Like father like son hey?" he looked out past the flower over the blue ocean, it was quiet and unmoving, a normal sea would bring its smell of salt to the air but this one didn't, if it had a smell it'll be one of dead bodies from Igura. He smirked, his lips curling up slightly, and looked back to the flower. "Father, I lost Leviathan today, some guy in black took her from me. I couldn't stop him, it was like he was on 50% LINE, unbeatable." He sighed. "But I will get her back father, don't yo-"

A small drop of water fell and landed on his cheek, surprised Yotsuba touched the clear liquid with his fingers looking up to the clouded sky, the sun was still seen through the light wisps of the condensed water but it had lost its light, its hopeful atmosphere. More drops of water, clear and light fell on him and around him, small tear drops forming and breaking as they hit the grassed ground.

"It's raining.. it never rains."

Yotsuba quickly stood, running over the nearest cover, formed by the winding branches of the dense forest. He stood, eyes still on the orchid, he knew it wouldn't become damaged by the rain.

_Wait, why am I wondering if that flower is going to be fine after the rain? Am I going soft?_

He shook his head, getting the odd and 'childish' thought out of his mind.

Quietly watching the rain, feeling small wet drops sometimes land on his face and clothes. Became a relaxing image for him. The clearing, ground broken by a structure of an ancient buildings long since destroyed, over looked the large turquoise ocean, the small white orchid standing on the edge of the cliff a small white glow against the darkening stone of the partially seen buildings. The orchid reminded him of a child, whether it be the size or its white colour resembling innocence, he didn't know. However his image of a child lost in a complex of structures barring its sight of the outside became a strong image in his mind. It was like him, no, every young teen in Igura, lost without the sight of the outside.

"That's sad." Yotsuba muttered.

The rain never seemed to give up, falling faster as time went on. Yotusba considered going back into the city however there was a lot of open space to cover meaning he would get soaked to the bone and because of the disgusting air and place of the city, the teen could easily become very sick.

_Best to stay here. I'll go back later._

Yotsuba sat down at the base of a large tree, its oversized leaves protecting him from the weather. He gazed into the forest this time, allowing his body to rest and drifting to sleep.

* * *

_**Sugine, Gulterio and Zane ran down the corridor, weapons covered in blood of fellow humans and**_

_**monsters, their legs were beginning to falter, not having the body energy that LINE would give them. Zane clutched the child in his arms; he wished he didn't have his son with him. But the attack on their hideout and treachery of one of their own, Zane was unable to take Yotsuba to a safe place, or to someone who would protect him. The father looked back behind him, eyes widening, his dry mouth was unable to shout the words of warning, as the monsters suddenly jumped.**_

_**The young child's cries could be heard thought out the open land, it was scared, scared of the sudden darkness and the red that hit his vision. He wanted the warmth of his father, his presence, he cried out to his father.**_

_**Zane raised his head; the throbbing pain in his back stopped him from only looking up so far. He could see Yotsuba just out of reach, instead of reaching for his child he looked around for his sword, pulling the blade towards him as his hand found the hilt. Using it he outstretched his arm and thrust the metal into the ground, firmly in place he used it to pull his body closer to his child. He could feel the axe in his back move, it'd gone right through is ribcage, normally it would've killed instantly. But I'm not normal am I? Zane smirked as his thoughts, hearing his son cries weaken as he got closer. Just a little more. **_

_**"Not so fast my dear Crusade."**_

_**The voice made Zane freeze on the spot, before he could look to the owner of the familiar voice a massive sword was thrust into his back just to the left of the axe. Screaming and cursing wildly in pain Zane lost his grip on the sword, face landing in the dirt below him.**_

_**"Now, now. You should get your face out of the dirt Crusade, it'll ruin your pretty face." The voice mocked Zane, standing to the right smiling at the pain he had inflicted on the father.**_

_**Zane painfully raised his head, no longer feeling his lower body; he looked up at the person, speaking through clenched teeth.**_

_**"Arbirto."**_

_**"Good morning Zane, lovely day. I suggest you should be spending this great day off the floor." Arbirto mocked once more, a small smile on his lips.**_

_**"Maybe you should be spending the day playing around with your useless tools." Zane said, spitting blood out of his mouth. "You can dress them in fancy clothes.. and then watch them as they fight for your appeal… they'll kill anyone for the hope that' you'll let them out.. you sick bastard."**_

_**Arbirto frowned, he glanced up at someone silently stood to Zane left and nodded. Zane screamed again as another blade was forced into his body, Arbirto knelt next to Zane, pulling his face up to look directly into Arbirto's eyes.**_

_**"You became an annoying rat for me Crusade, you and your little rebellion. I'm glad that I get to watch you die."**_

_**He forced Zane's face onto the floor and stood, he was about to walk off when he saw the baby on the floor. Hazel eyes staring in interest at Arbirto, the man smiled and laughed.**_

_**"Crusade, my, you have beautiful children! I may just take him from you and have him to myself."**_

_**Zane raised his upper body, supporting himself with his right arm. Cuts on his face bleed down his once perfect skin, not that the man himself actually cared.**_

_**"Don't you dare touch him." Zane warned.**_

_**"Why not? You're going to die in a minute once you're dead, your child is mine. I heard you named him Yotsuba. Petty name for such a beautiful child." Arbirto picked the baby up, immediately making it cry. "Seems it doesn't like me. Oh well over time it will."**_

_**Zane cursed, mostly at himself for not being able to do anything to save his child. Arbirto gave Zane a glare; he nodded once more and began to walk away. A gun was put to Zane's head; there was a click of the bullet being ready. The man behind Zane gave a smile.**_

_**And pulled the trigger.**_

* * *

Another silly cliff hanger. Now I need to work on the next chappy MAJORLY so I'll get back to you soon on that.

In the mean time, review? please? It'll make Emo Zaney very happy!


End file.
